Field of the Embodiments of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to augmented reality and, more specifically, to generating an augmented view of a location of interest for a user.
Description of the Related Art
Navigation systems are widely used in a variety of applications to determine the location of a user and to provide directions to enable the user to navigate to a particular destination. A navigation system typically includes a location receiver that receives signals (e.g., geolocation signals) from one or more sources, including Global Positioning System (GPS) satellites, a wireless access point, a gyroscope, an inertial sensor, a compass, and the like. Based on the location signals received from the location receiver, navigation information is provided to the user.
In addition to providing a user with directions to a particular destination, current navigation systems often enable the user to view images of the navigation route and/or destination. For example, some navigation systems allow the user to preview a navigation route by viewing database images of the streets on which the user will be traveling. Thus, the user is able to become more familiar with the environment in which he or she will be traveling. However, viewing database images of the navigation route is often impractical once the user has embarked on a trip. For example, attempting to view database images via a mobile device, such as a smartphone, while walking or driving to a destination may distract the user, interfering with the user's ability to safely navigate his or her surroundings. As such, if the user becomes lost or wishes to view images of the navigation route or destination, he or she may have to stop walking or driving to operate his or her mobile device.
To address these shortcomings, some navigation systems implement augmented reality features, such as a heads-up display (HUD) that is overlaid with the user's field of view. For example, information such as turn-by-turn directions, street names, and the remaining distance to a destination may be displayed in the user's field of view, enabling the user to simultaneously view navigation information and pay attention to his or her surroundings. Additionally, some navigation systems attempt to overlay relevant information on objects in the surrounding area, such as by overlaying a street name, street number, and/or business names on a particular building. However, the overlay generated by current augmented reality systems is unable to provide the user with relevant information when an obstruction in the environment, such as a building or an automobile, is blocking the user's field of view. For example, if the user's view of a destination is obstructed by a building or an automobile in the surrounding area, the user may be unable to view the augmented reality information until the user has already reached the destination.
As the foregoing illustrates, improved techniques for providing a user with relevant navigation information would be useful.